First Kiss
by Saturn Stars
Summary: Winry has finally admitted to herself that she is in love with Edward. And Edward doesn't want to make Winry cry anymore. What will he do when he realised that he has broken the promise to make sure that she will cry tears of happines? [Edxwin]


This was once again another request, this time from Morgri. And I made up something completely random for edxwin fans!

We can't leave the manga alone can we? Sigh So if anyone is wondering, this is a fic on yeah… after chapter 48 I guess. Since it was requested to be Edxwin, I am going to skip past all the horrible crap that's going to happen to Ed in the next chapter, and pretend its all okay, so he can go to Winry for Ran Fan's automail. Lol! So enjoy… it's cute, because we know Winryloved him, and we know Ed want's to make her happy. What a declaration of love he shouted out to her at the train station that day. (And he doesn't deny Al's taunts) He wants Winry bad! Okay… ignore me.

It's only rated PG or something…

* * *

**First Kiss**

* * *

Ed sighed as he held his suitcase firmly in his hand, a giggling brother right of him. An ugly faced fifteen year old that was taller than him on his left, and a girl who may have lost her arm… but had definitely not lost her spirit, walking in front.

That's why he had agreed to this whole thing, to escort them to Rush Valley in order to seek out Winry's expertise. Ran Fan wasn't exactly in the condition to protect her Master at the moment… and Ed didn't want anything happening he may have felt guilty for later. _Man… I really hate this guy, but he did help me out a lot._

Ed exhaled shakily, shutting his eyes in thought as we walked forward with the rest of the group. He was going to be out of there **ASAP**. He had a funny feeling things were going to _be extremely_ awkward, due to what he had shouted at the girl before she left. Al hadn't left him alone since that day, every time he even tried to mention Winry, Al started the _'Brother's in love!'_ crap again. He had no doubt he wouldn't do it in front of Winry. Sometimes Ed thought Al was out to get him…

"What's wrong brother? Don't you want to see Winry…?" Ed turned his head sharply towards Al's direction and glared. Maybe if it didn't annoy Ed so much, it wouldn't give Al a reason to believe that there really was something going on. _Which there wasn't of course… _

"Oh brother! I'm sure you miss our sweet, beautiful friend Winry! I miss her too! Don't worry, you can see her soon." Ed grunted and turned his head stubbornly towards the front. The look on his face was enough to catch Ling's attention. What baby, pouty face wouldn't catch someone's attention? If Al started saying crap around Ling… Ed didn't even want to think about it. He sighed and ran his hands through his bangs.

So Ed was nervous… and slightly afraid. His auto-mail wasn't exactly in the best condition at the moment, due to his recent string of fights. Winry would kill him for not taking proper care of it.

"Brother, BROTHER!" Al shouted loudly from behind him. Ed stopped in his tracks to see he had walked further ahead. "You went too far." Ed just wished he could keep walking off into the distance, but they had finally arrived at Winry's work… and… he hoped the explanation wasn't going to take long. If anything, Ling would be asking Winry to marry him again… that would stall her long enough for the brothers to say goodbye and take their leave. When Ed finally ran back to where he should have stopped in the first place he was once again the victim of Al's taunts.

"Thinking of her that much brother? Oh how sweet, I will be sure to let her know." That's when Ed's veins popped, when his fists tensed, and his teeth clenched together.

"Just shut up you idiot!" Ed screamed loudly, kicking Al furiously. Al started laughing at his brother's moodiness and was only in the firing line for some more of Ed's violent ways of getting him to just shut up.

The door of the auto-mail garage slowly opened, a girl with blonde hair standing there with confusion as the two continued to fight. No-one noticed though.

"Brother, it's the spring time of your life! This crush shall be the moment in which you experience your first true love!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ling suddenly leaned forward and squinted slightly, Ed backed away… he didn't need to squint; his face was already ugly enough! "What Ling?" Ed leant back far enough, almost bumping into the puzzled girl in the doorway without realising it.

"Eeeehh? He has a crush on Winry?" Ling suddenly got defensive. "You will have to fight." Ed twitched. He didn't want to involve himself in anything of the sort.

"All of you just leave me alone!" That's when Ed took the final step back into Winry and froze.

"Who's got a crush on me?" Winry's hairs were literally poking out of her head with confusion. She had no idea what had just gone on, apart from the fact someone apparently liked her and people were going to fight for her.

Al and ling, suddenly straightened, a huge grin on Ling's face. "It's lovely to see you again." He attempted to lean over and grab her hand to kiss it. But Ed was still backed up against her, terrified. When Ed finally backed away, he turned to see who exactly was standing in the doorway, and stumbled backwards into his brother.

"W-w-w-w-w-winry?"

The exhaustion on her face was evident. "What are you guys doing here suddenly? You could have called!" She took a dangerous step towards Ed, fire in her blue eyes. He laughed nervously and pointed to a completely worn out young woman.

"Ran Fan… needs your help Winry…"

Ed sat and watched as Winry examined the girl in front of her. She seemed just as shocked and upset as he had been when he had discovered what she had done.

"No way…" She continued to whisper as she explored the aspects of her wound, trying to decide what was best for the young woman. It was times like this Ed could only sit and admire Winry. Her general care for others was inspiring… and her hands were once again helping someone to live.

"You should get to one of the beds now… and rest… we will start going through the process of getting you ready. Are you sure you want this?" Ed could tell Winry was still in complete awe of Ran Fan… giving her own arm… for a cause that was worthy. He looked towards his brother and smiled. Ed had no regrets to this day for giving up his arm to return his brother's soul to him. He was sure Ran Fan wouldn't either.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She coughed a little and placed her hand over her mouth. Edward frowned as Winry helped the sick woman into the bedroom, Ling following suit. Edward knew Ling wouldn't leave her side at a time like this. He may have annoyed the hell out of Edward, but he was good person deep down, an honourable guy.

Once everyone was out of the room Edward turned to Al and smiled. "Well we should be on our way." Ed jumped off the table and landed with a grin. "Everyone should be alright here."

"Brother it's getting late out… maybe we should go stay at an inn or something…"

Edward thought on his brother's idea and nodded, it did seem like the best thing to do for now. They could catch the early morning train. Edward couldn't help but wonder why it was extremely quiet around the place and glanced around. It seemed so lonely… there were usually so many people buzzing around… he hadn't even seen Winry's master. It was then she appeared in the doorway. Edward turned his head with worry when he glanced at her upset expression.

"Winry…?"

"Are you two… leaving already?" Her hands gently slid off the door frame, and her legs took a few steps towards the brothers.

"Yeah, thanks for everything Winry. I'm sure they are in good hands with you." Ed watched her eyes fall to the ground and glanced at Al quickly.

"Why don't you stay for the night? I have spare rooms." She took hold of Ed's automail and pulled him towards her slightly. Ed blushed with ebarrassment as she rolled up his sleeve to examine the damage. "I mean… your auto-mail isn't looking that great… I could do some maintenance for you."

"That's a good idea brother." Al chimed in.

Ed looked between the two up for the suggestion and blinked. "But where is everyone Winry?"

"Garfeil-san has gone shopping, he should be back soon. But this time of month isn't really a busy time for auto-mail. I'm glad we are getting some business."

Ed squinted. "Your going to charge me extra for on the spot maintenance aren't you?"

"Brother…" Al said a little mischievously. Edward froze… _oh no… he wasn't going to… no, not in front of her!_ There was a long pause in which Al wanted to comment on his brother getting to be alone with Winry while she did maintenance… but the look on his brother's face advised against it. "I'm going to take some soup into Ran Fan and Ling."

Edward turned his head to see Winry smiling slightly. "What ever gave you the idea I would charge you extra.?" She picked up her tool box and stepped closer to him in a threatening way.

"Come on Mr. Elric…" She trailed off as she made the sudden realisation that he had also seemed to make. With their faces just inches apart it was obvious… Ed… was taller than her… He was looking down at her, instead of her looking down at him… the feeling was completely foreign as she had to slightly raise her eyes to meet his. It was foreign… and strange… but that wasn't to say she didn't like it. She measured the distance between them, although it was barley three centimetres… three months had certainly worked wonders for him. He was growing little by little, just like he said. He wasn't going to be a child forever… Winry wasn't even certain if she could call him a child anymore.

"Well, well, Winry." Edward grinned when he noticed the shocked expression on her face. She was glad he was taller… that didn't mean she wasn't upset about it though. She couldn't rightfully call him a bean anymore… and she couldn't reject him for being shorter than her… and she couldn't try to forget how he made her feel. The more he grew, so did her feelings inside. Besides… she liked having the power from that angle.

"Growing little by little I see…" She replied, her eyes quickly darting to an interesting portion of her wrench. The realisation had caused them to forget how close they were to each other, but the sudden heavy breathing they were encountering was enough to tell him to step back. Edward raised his eyebrows as he noticed a tinge of red on her cheeks. _No, no… this was supposed to be the other way around. _He blushed! Not her! Although he was certain he was turning his fair shade of pink as well...

After stripping down to his boxers, Winry began the maintenance. He was sure it wouldn't have taken that long… his leg was fine and there were merely some minor adjustments to make to the auto-mail… but thirty minutes had past and he was sure she was trying to drag it out. So… he could at least try and make conversation with her.

"So… how have you been…?" She paused slightly, but continued to work after a moment of shock. "How have you been feeling…? Are you happy Winry?" She paused again. Only this time she placed her wrench down and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"You never ask me things like that." She replied, turning her head away.

"Really…? Well I'm asking now."

"Yes you are aren't you?" It was all the very subtle things she was now noticing that caused her heart to pound in her chest. After three months, she was almost certain her body would calm down, that the tightening feeling in her chest would cease… that she could just try and forget… but being next to him again… She remembered how it felt to have him hold her arms as she cried into his shoulder. The memory was not her happiest, but it was vivid in her mind… a time she had truly encountered his warmth. She wanted to feel it again. She looked away and sighed. "I have been okay…"

"Just okay? Why not better?"

"Well, it's lonely sometimes, that's all." Edward looked away. Although she hadn't specified exactly what was lonely… he knew, because he felt the same way sometimes. "I miss Grandma… and I missed Al... and you… I mean, well… it's been three months… and…"

"I see." He stopped her rambling before she embarrassed herself even more. She had missed him and he had missed her, that's all he needed to know from her.

She picked up her materials again and decided to get serious. Edward was probably hungry and Master was probably waiting for her to finish up so they could discuss the fee for Ran Fan.

"There you go, Edward…"

He tested out the newly fixed auto-mail and sighed with relief. He always seemed to forget how wonderful it felt to have a fully functioning auto-mail... because it was broken so terribly often. "That's better, thanks Winry."

"It's free."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about paying me."

"But Winry?"

"It's the least I can do for you… after…" She trailed off, she didn't want to bring the memory of Scar and her parents back up. Neither of them wanted to remember it. "Just… later tonight, let's talk or something. Who knows how long it will be before I see you again." She headed towards the door and turned the knob slowly. "Edward…?"

Edward looked away, he knew how extremely red his face was and the loss for words wasn't helping. "Hmm…?"

Winry opened the door slightly to smell the dinner already boiling on the stove and looked away with hurt. "Never mind…"

Edward sat, completely frozen. Something was up. He couldn't ignore her strange behaviour anymore… she didn't want him to pay her, and she hadn't taken advantage of the fact he didn't call… then she wanted to spend time with him instead. He refused to remain completely clueless anymore. If Winry was hiding something and hurting for his well being… he was going to find out. He didn't want to see her painful eyes anymore.

Dinner was less awkward since Ling and Ran Fan had decided to join. If Edward could determine anything… it was that Winry's master… was a little too sexually open. It didn't seem to bother Winry though. Actually she just laughed and smiled at his antics. If it made her happy, he didn't have a problem with it. She had sat herself next to him, Al on the other side, Ling describing to the whole table of Ran Fan's brave attempts to save them all.

But the more Winry heard… the more she wanted to completely run out of the room. Edward and Al were involved in something to do with the homunculus. Ling continued to tell stories of the huge fights Ed had got into. Ed didn't seem to care… it was like getting bashed half to death meant nothing to him. She had seen the wounds on his body during maintenance that had not yet fully healed and finally understood.

Call it being emotional… maybe that time of the month was coming on. But she couldn't take the conversation at the table anymore. They all seemed like they were ready to die. Even her master wanted to know of the violence… she didn't want to hear what had happened to Ed… she didn't want to hear about it anymore. It only caused more hurt. Ed could die any day… every day he was at risk… and he didn't even care, he didn't seem to mind, as long as his brother got his body back, he was worthless to himself. He even laughed about how he would give his life to return Al. No… she didn't want to hear it anymore in fear of crying sad tears in front of Ed.

The whole table stopped as her chair screeched across the cement floor. She hid her face with her hair… tears already welling, and tried to speak calmly.

"I'm just going to take a walk and get some fresh air…" She said a little too cheerfully. Her master uttered words of approval before she even tried to move. She turned around swiftly and made her way into the night. Al couldn't help but notice that his brother was staring out the garage door after her, they were both worried.

"Brother, go after her." Al said sternly.

"What why?" Edward turned back to the front and placed the last bit of meat on his plate in his mouth. "She probably wants to be alone."

"You want your love to walk around alone at night? It's dangerous brother!"

Edward sighed and stood up from his seat. Al was right, if anything happened he wouldn't forgive himself. His _friend_ would have to put up with him as an escort. "Excuse me."

He left the garage and squinted; he could see Winry running into the distance and became instantly panicked, _why was she running?_ He ran after her, at the speed of lightening, and having an auto-mail gave him a huge advantage, of course. It wasn't long till he was running up close behind her, begging her to stop.

She turned around quickly, tears spilling over her eyes which flew into the night air behind her with her sudden movements. She watched him stop in his tracks, a painful look to his eyes behind her and she began running even faster. He knew she was crying now… and she knew it was going to break his heart. _Damn him!_ Why did he have to come out here? Now all she felt like was some pathetic looser for crying. She had run, so no-one had to see. She was used to putting up with her terrible thoughts by herself anyway. If no-one was here to confide in… the only comfort she could get was by running to some place to isolate herself… and gently rock herself back to some sort of happiness. She was sick of having to hold herself, she was sick of everything.

She ran behind a building and slammed her back against the wall, opening her eyes that were tired from crying, to gaze out over the peaceful park. She always came here… and hid behind the small toilet block. The park helped soothe her. How could she be so upset… when something so beautiful existed? She slid down the wall and curled herself into a ball. She had to dig her head into her arms to stifle the sounds of her sobs. If she was too loud… there was no chance Edward would pass the place without finding her… his ear was frighteningly accurate.

When she heard footsteps, she tried to completely silence herself. But if that worked, she would have done it more often.

She heard someone stop in front of her. She wished whoever it was would just talk… so she knew what she was up for. If it was Ed… she was going to be heartbroken… and if it was someone else…

"Found you." His gentle but very pained voice soothed her ears. She stood up slowly… hiding her eyes from him.

"I'm not _sniff_ crying _sniff_ okay." She told him stubbornly, turning away from him.

"Winry…" She felt him take a step towards her, feeling the slightly tingly feeling of his breath against her neck. She shivered from that, or either the cool night breeze that swept past them. "What's… wrong…?"

"I already told you, _sniff_ I'm fine." She wiped her tears away, in case he came to the front. She couldn't explain how terrible she felt… that Edward was once again the one who had to experience this. She knew what he was thinking. He had broken his promise. _Happy tears?_ Ha! When was the last time she cried happy tears? It wasn't his fault, it was completely impossible for her.

He walked around to the front and gazed at her for a few seconds before sighing. "I'm sorry Winry."

"What are you apologising for? It's not your fault!" She hated it when he apologised for nothing. It made her feel even worse.

"You're crying because of the stuff Al and I have been going through. I know you don't like to hear that stuff and I didn't stop the conversation. It's my fault." He corrected her, watching as more tears fell down her cheek. He reached out his hand to her cheek and smiled. "Here let me…" Before he could wipe her tears away she had stepped back fiercely.

"Oh what are you freaking going to do, Edward?" The comment stunned him and froze him to place. He dropped his hands to his side and looked away. This is what he deserved, and he preferred for her to be scolding him rather than pretending nothing was wrong. Perhaps she would tell him what was on her mind. "You're leaving tomorrow! Who knows when I will see you again? _If I ever do! _I don't understand… why can't you just come visit me more often, am I that much of an obstacle? Do you know how happy I am when you and Al just stop by…? I got one night! I haven't seen you two for three months. And if you didn't have to help Ran Fan I wouldn't have seen you tonight. Do you even stop to consider how it makes me feel! I know Al knows, but do you really Edward?"

"Winry…"

"Don't _Winry_ me!"

"Win-"

"I said just don't goddammit!"

"What am I going to call you then?" He lifted his head from his depressed state and smiled.

"Don't say my name like that… just because you think you can get out of it."

"Look, I'm trying here okay! I just haven't thought of anything to say. Sorry doesn't cut it." He replied angrily, taking two steps forward.

"Your god damn right it doesn't cut it, Edward."

"What do you want me to do Winry? I live for my brother, I have to restore him, and you know that. Things get out of hand. If I had free time, I would come. You know how things are with me…"

"You wouldn't come! You wouldn't even think about me!"

"You're wrong. I think about _you_ all the time."

Here it came… he was turning on the charm. How was she going to stay angry now? Yeah… yell at him with this huge enormous blush on her face when she actually just wanted to jump into his arms.

"Everyday"

"Ed…" She felt his hands finally come in contact with her cheeks and closed her eyes as he gently wiped the tears from her face.

"Winry… I…"

She giggled, and rested her hand against his cheek. So this is what it felt like to have him touch her. It felt nice… better than she imagined. "I already told you not to Winry me."

"Sorry… it's a habit." She grinned and took that daring step closer that aloud her to feel his warmth, his hands still cupping her face gently.

"You are such an idiot Ed,"

"Don't idiot me Winry..." He chuckled lightly. She pulled away from him with a stern look on her face, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Then what shall I call you?" She mocked.

"How bout… my name?"

"Your name was idiot last time I checked." The sudden anger on his face was enough to make Winry giggle. "Idiot, idiot, idiot…"

"That's enough, Winry." He grabbed her hand and began walking forward. "Let's go back already." His sudden words astonished her and she froze with sadness… _how could he even_… ? Even with the hurt, she made sure she kept a firm grasp on his hand.

"But I don't _want to _go back."

Edward looked down to see Winry's firm grip on his hand. He looked back up at her curiously. "But…"

She cut his words of with a desperate embrace. She dug her head into his chest and clenched the material of his coat. "You're leaving tomorrow; I want to stay here with you." Edward turned his gaze away. He thought his cheeks were literally going to burn off… "You won't take me back will you? You will hold me a little bit longer wont you?"

"Err…" He looked down… and he wasn't exactly holding her. His hands where clenched at his sides. But her comment caused him to lift them slowly and wrap them around her waist, because maybe he should just hold her for once. He heard her sigh and rubbed his hands over her back to comfort her. "Okay…"

It wasn't long till they moved to the park bench and sat in silence together. Winry had gotten under his coat slightly and rested her head against his chest, playing with his braid as she listened to him breathing peacefully.

"Doesn't this feel nice…?" She spoke up suddenly. "It's so cold tonight… yet I feel so warm with you." Edward was silent. He had been for most of their time together here tonight. What was he supposed to say to the weird things she was saying? Perhaps she thought of him more than he imagined… and even though she was something more to him… he didn't want to take things the wrong way and give away his feelings for her so easily. "We should do it more often don't you think?" She lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him with a grin.

"What…?" He glanced at her with suspicion. She was up to something…

"Edward! I just love you so much!" She said playfully, placing her hands either side of his neck, when he did nothing but try desperatly to avoid eye contact she smirked. "You are blushing…" She raised her eyebrows and leaned in closer. "Could it be that Edward loves me too?"

"Winry... I..."

"What…?"

"…nothing…"

"Hey Ed…?" She spoke up suddenly, resting back down against his chest. He sighed with relief and gave her his full attention, now that he didn't have to worry about Winry trying to get him to confess anything. "That day at the train station… did you really mean those words?" He instinctively wrapped his arm around her, the cold chilling both their skin.

"Of course, even though I broke that promise…" He sighed and let his head fall against hers, feeling the soft silky hair of hers against his cheek. They sat in silence for a while, shivering when new breezes came to try and chase them away. But they were both content where they were, and they weren't going to move any time soon.

"You didn't break it." She curled her fingers around the end of his braid, where the soft silky bits of hair shone from the moonlight. "I'm happy."

"I don't like it when you cry Winry, especially when I cause it."

"Is this your declaration of love towards me?" She giggled and brushed the tips of his hair against his cheek, knowing well it would annoy him. He brushed his hair away with aggravation, only for her to start again. "Is it Ed?" He sunk lower into the seat, Winry sinking with him as he did so.

"What's up with you tonight?" He replied stubbornly. "Talking about loving and liking… this isn't like you." He looked away and huffed heatedly, he wasn't comfortable with the conversations… even if he had always wanted deep down in his heart to get into a conversation like this with her.

"Al says you have a crush on me you know?" Edward sighed at her words and tapped his fingers lightly against her waist with annoyance.

"Al says a lot of things."

"Well, I think you're sweet." She giggled and snuggled deeper into his chest. "You make me happy and you want to protect me… and I secretly love it when you blush." He didn't need to remind her that he was blushing right now… but from the way her voice was quivering, he could tell this was also an uncomfortable situation for her.

"The truth is... I fell in love with you along time ago. I'm not one to keep secrets Edward, if I didn't tell you tonight and I never saw you again... I would regret it." Winry ran her fingers down his arm lovingly… how she just treasured touching him… being held by him. She could imagine it for the rest of her life. "I have learned with you, that no matter how embarrassing it may be, or how much I may be rejected... I just have to come out and say it."

"Winry...?" Of course they loved each other... but this kind of love... and actually admitting it was a very brave thing for her to do. Especially when he knew how cold he could be at times. "I... want to make you happy." Was all he could say in reply. Although he didn't want to even think about anybody but her sometimes... hurting her by telling her he loved her, wasn't an option. Not tonight.

"Listen to us... we're practically only sixteen... and we are getting all serious like these are the last days of our lives." Edward watched the stars. It was the truth. Waiting for someone like him was a burden on Winry, he was in danger everyday. He was upset that he couldn't truly make Winry happy that way, that she would be in fear until everything was sorted out. That she was forced at sixteen to be completely honest with him in fear he wouldn't return one day... He couldn't ask for anything more than to have her waiting for him... what a blessing he and Al had received, a warm loving friend who would be there no matter what for them. Edward wished he could be the same for her.

"Whatever happens happens… who knows where we will be in a few years." Ed watched the stars twinkle in the sky. Her reply was simple and quick.

"I don't care, as long as we are together." He tried to look at her expression as she said the words, but she was hiding her eyes from him again. He sighed… _together_… That's when he felt it, his hair brushing against his cheek again. Her mission tonight was to either make him completely fall head over heels with her (more than he already was) or to make him want to completely squeeze her to death with annoyance!

"Winry! I said stop playing around already…! That tickles!"

"I'm not… but if you want me to…" She abruptly grabbed the hood from behind his coat and pulled it over his head with humorous laughter. He side glanced her angrily. While she was grinning and admiring his current 'adorable state', he obviously didn't find it very amusing. "Why don't you wear it like that more often…? You look so cute!" She giggled mindlessly and pulled away from him to hold her stomach with laughter. He watched her with spite! He sat there and plotted against her… _What did she hate…?_ He suddenly caught sight of the pony tail and smirked. With a flick of his wrist he had yanked the tie from her hair, causing her beautiful blonde locks to fall down and frame her very aggravated face. Which equalled a very inviting look for Winry, if Ed did say so himself. He shoved his hands into his pockets and poked his tongue out at her cheekily.

"Take that!"

"You jerk! Just wait till I-" She lunged at him and began battling for his own hair tie. Hands fought against one another as he tried desperately to preserve his hair while he could. She pulled the hood back off and yanked the tie from his hair, finally with a triumphant grin plastered on her face… it was enough to make him boil inside. It was bad news when these two got into a fight. It just wouldn't end… they had to get each other back.

"Why you!" He lifted his hands above her hair and began messing it up. Knots, she hated knots. But he had seemed to forget that her hands were still free and she wasn't the only one who hated knots. She retaliated by doing the same to him and flinging her hands all through his hair to create one big mess.

"Ed... **you** aahh!"

"Winry, just _cut it out!" _

"Ed! Get your hand _away_ from theeeeer-"

_"Win… gah_.. your godamn hurting me sto-"

"Pervert! Stop feeling me—AHH ED!"

"What are you _talking about?_ You are the one feeling me up!"

She held her hands above her head in order to shield herself when he started getting a little too angry. Maybe she had gone too far this time… when didn't she? He grabbed her wrists and hauled the blonde closer to himself in order to grab some more of that pretty hair of hers. She had also taken hold of his shirt and pulled him down, causing her to fall backwards onto the seat and him to be pulled forward violently by her. Her hands were now pinned above her. Her chest heaved up and down with quick breaths. The fight didn't mean anything anymore… he could tell by the look in her eyes and the desire that had suddenly over come him. If anything they were in quite a pickle. Her hair sprawled out over the bench, his falling down over his face. Messy hair and unusual positions weren't the best way to go about things in public.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked smugly. "Kiss me?"

"What if I did?"

The reply had shocked her. She was expecting an _'as if' _or a _'you wish' _or _'keep dreaming' _but the sudden look in his eyes said otherwise.

She tugged on his shirt once again and pulled him closer. "If you think you're so tough, do it." Her smile made the world spin, and her smell drew him even closer to the lips he wanted to taste. But the last thing he wanted was for her to win. When he began to withdraw her confidence faded and she sat up with him.

"If you want to kiss me, then _you_ can kiss me." He shot her an annoyed look through his embarrassment and huffed angrily, folding his arms over his chest.

"But guys are supposed to do the first kiss in relationships! After that I can kiss you whenever I want." She whined, pouting with annoyance.

_**"So we're a couple now are we?"**_ Ed asked with disbelief.

"I'll cry…!" She giggled, pressing her hands to his neck.

"You will not."

She smiled and sat on his lap, while running her fingers up to his face. "No, maybe I won't." She drew herself closer and ran her fingers down his chest slowly.

"Edward…"

She could tell he was enjoying the attention from her and continued to move in closer. His eyes displaying the truth as hers were… he wanted to kiss her.

"Yeah…?"

"Thankyou"

He reached his hands up and placed them on her hips. "What for?"

"For giving me…" She had finally reached in close enough to brush his lips when she spoke. She closed her eyes and continued. "…my first kiss…"

"What are you talking abo-" He was cut off by her lips pressing gently to his, and slowly closed his widened eyes with time.

And no matter what… he would surely be the one to give her a second kiss as well.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


End file.
